


yellow

by antineutrinos



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, care, fuck tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antineutrinos/pseuds/antineutrinos
Summary: Tom is quite nice, Lewis concludes. It takes a while to get there, but it’s a conclusion nonetheless.





	yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Tom confirmed in a video that he doesn’t really like hot drinks but we’re going to pretend he does for the shits and giggles

1\. They meet, once a week, in a café down the road. They always take the corner table, nestled in next to the fireplace. Tom orders a cappuccino. Lewis takes tea, depending on his mood.

Their meeting always has no expectations. Some days, they sit and talk until they have talked about everything and time is up. Other days, Lewis will bring a book and Tom will go on his phone. Sometimes, it’s the other way round. Before long, Lewis begins to associate the smell of coffee with the smell of Tom.

 

2\. Between them, between Tom and Lewis, they almost have a secret language. A nod here, an eye-roll there. Lewis watches from across the table as Tom gives him a look, and Lewis knows to stop babbling and move on with their game of DnD. A slow blink from Lewis, and Tom knows he’s bored.

Lewis knows all of Tom’s habits, too- the way the rubs his finger and thumb together when he’s nervous, how he crosses and uncrosses his legs at the ankle. Lewis doesn’t know if Tom is the same, if Tom knows his habits, but he probably does. Tom knows everything, after all.

 

3\. At some point, they exchange secrets. Lewis is afraid of wasps and disappointing the people he loves. Tom is afraid of cats, because he is allergic to them.

 

4\. There is just something nice about Tom’s waist. Tom’s everything, really, but Lewis likes his waist best. He always wears a belt, because his jeans are always too big. Sometimes, there will be a strip of bright green underwear visible above the waistband of his jeans. Lewis often wonders if all of Tom’s underwear is luminous in colour. Not in a sexual way, no, not that way, just in a general way.

Lewis just likes to _look_ at Tom. He doesn’t know why. He just does.

 

5\. Sitting in their corner booth for their weekly café meeting, Lewis takes a sip of his tea. This week, it’s peppermint. Last week was chamomile. As always, Tom has a cappuccino. He is very regular in that way. Black coffee is too black for him, Lewis thinks, and Tom needs the bit of sweetness, too. Lewis sits back in the plush pleather seats and breathes. He’s been trying to be more mindful lately, and this is always his favourite time to be mindful.

Tom, sitting across from him, nose stuck in a book. The barista at the counter, taking orders and making coffee like a robot. The old man sitting by the window, holding up a newspaper like a curtain. The rain hitting the ground outside. The condensation on the windows. Tom, lifting his head to look at Lewis as he takes a sip of his cappuccino.

“Okay?” Tom says. He holds Lewis’ gaze, his glasses sliding down his nose.

Lewis smiles. “Okay.”

 


End file.
